


Nightmares

by Anxo



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Odacai Saarai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxo/pseuds/Anxo
Summary: Naviara is tormented by terrors of the Dark





	Nightmares

Roakun pounced around the edge of the bed, eager for some attention. But his mistress was too tired to even lift her hand to pet him. From the guild meeting to the multiple healing of the day, Naviara was exhausted. The akk dog whimpered, pawing at her hand, but she was asleep. Gone to the realm of dreams and visions. Ever since her assassination on Ord Mantell, the dream world had not been kind to her. Filled with unbidden memories of the hardships and horrors of her past, the woman was tormented every night. It had momentarily stopped when Darth Warock was in her life, but now that was gone and they had returned with full force.  
  
  
Screams. Screams of children echoed around… pleas for safety.  
  
  
“Mama! Papa! Help me!”  
  
“Where are you? It's so dark!”  
  
  
Naviara clamped her hands over her ears, desperate for them to stop. But they didn't. Tears streamed down her marred cheeks. Why wouldn't they stop? Couldn't somebody help them? ‘Great Mother Goddess take pity on them, please’, she pleaded. There was a sudden shift in the air, and a drip of rain hit her shoulder.  
  
  
Releasing her grip, Naviara realized the screams had stopped and was replaced by the sounds of pouring rain. Gazing around, the woman took in her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize it was the Odacai Saarai’s old Kaas holdings. What was she doing here?  
  
  
“Navi… “ a raspy voice called out.  
  
  
Her head whipped around, eyes searching for the voice. It sounded familiar.  
  
  
“Navi… “ it called again.  
  
  
Padding softly across the plush red rug, she exited the foyer into the hallway gazing around cautiously. Nothing was out of place, it looked exactly the same before the attack that led the Odacai Saarai to Yavin. Tilting her head, Naviara sensed something ‘off’ within the garage area.  
  
The Dark Mother hesitated… should she go in there? A deep, dark energy radiated in waves from the garage something that would damage the neutral Force user greatly. But something compelled her to walk up to the durasteel door she now saw was streaked with blood. Hand shaking, the woman opened the door to a macabre scene. All her ducklings, her precious children were dead. DEAD! DEAD! Piled on top of each other like garbage, they weren't even whole. Arms, hands, torsos were all together. Streams of blood and other bodily fluids excreted from the limbs, the smell alone made the Darth gag.  
  
  
It didn't end there, her family, her Odacai Saarai, were pinned to the walls naked with symbols drawn in blood against their skin. Emi'thiss, Bismillah, Kantorex, Misar...all of them. A cold chill ran down her spine, who did this? Who was going to pay? The walls she had built in defense of the Dark side’s seductive song were crumbling as she took in the gruesome sight. ‘Come dance with us, little one. Take us in. Take the power, take your revenge’ it sang sweetly within her mind. It was there for the taking, the power her allies experienced, the power that they regaled praises on. ‘TAKE THE POWER’ it screamed.  
  
  
A scream ripped itself from her throat and Naviara awoke with a start. She tumbled out of the bed, landing hard on her side as she frantically clawed the tangled sheets away. Seeing his mistress’ distress, Roakun attacked the sheets with a fury not realizing it worsened the situation. A burst of Force released from trapped woman, sending the sheets flying away releasing their hold. Sadly, Roakun was caught in the blast causing the small akk dog to be slammed harshly against the wall. Naviara didn't pay a semblance of attention to his situation. She was too busy dealing with herself to notice.  
  
  
“Stop it… make it stop… “ she whispered pathetically, her knees drawn up and hands tangled into her hair. Why her? What was happening?  
  
The forgotten akk dog whimpered, what was happening with his mistress to be where she wouldn't rush to his aid. His right paw hurt, he couldn't stand without falling. So he laid there, watching in pain as his ‘mother’ sobbed out and shook uncontrollably from the nightmares that plagued her.


End file.
